


Dog Days

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Reader's dog becomes pregnant and she suspects Steve's dog is the culprit. He claims his dog is fixed but bets her to prove her wrong. In comes Tony with all his mad scientist ways (not really).Requested by Gaia





	1. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to Tony and Bruce with concerns about her possibly sick puppy. She gets unexpected news instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment below for new requests or follow me on Tumblr: @my-marvel-musings

"Tony, I need your help. Nymeria has been really sluggish lately and eating a helluva lot more than normal. Can you see if she's sick?" You walked into Tony’s lab to see he and Bruce were watching a video of Parker walking on the compound’s ceiling effectively scaring the shit out of Sam. “Really? This is what you guys do all day?”

Tony looked up from the screen. “Don’t judge me! I’ve seen your Youtube history.”

“Ok, first there is nothing wrong with watching videos that break down complex movies and shows to create theories. Second, I don’t do it on company time.” You began to pull on his arm. “I mean it, Stark. Something’s wrong with Nymeria!”

That caught Bruce’s attention. “Has she been throwing up?”

“No, but she’s eating enough to feed a pack of dogs. She’s also been glued to my side lately.”

“She is a husky.”

“I mean more than normal, Tony! The only reason why she isn’t here now is because she’s sleeping like the dead.”

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and then looked at his science bro. “Expectancy.”

Tony nodded his head. “Of course.”

“In English please?”

Tony clapped a hand on your shoulder. “Congratulations, you’re going to be a grandmother!”

You jaw dropped. “She’s pregnant?”

Bruce spoke up. “Well, we don’t know for sure but those are some common symptoms for dogs. We’ll get her to a vet to find out for sure.”

You were quiet for a beat before you exploded. “ROGERS! I’m gonna kick your ass!”

Both scientists jumped at your outburst. Tony spoke first. “Uh, _____? Wanna tell us something?”

“Yeah, your super soldier bff’s dog got mine pregnant! This is bullshit! I was planning on getting her fixed this weekend!”

“Well that answers my second question. But I’m pretty sure Steve said Brooklyn was fixed.”

“Yeah, he fed me that story as well. But seeing as I haven’t let Nymeria around other dogs until I could get her fixed, the parental possibilities are extremely limited.” You shook your head. "Damn that man. If my dog is pregnant I'm making that pain in the ass help me take care of her."

"Ok, first things first. We need to find out if she even is pregnant. Then we can plan your boyfriend's funeral accordingly."

"Stark," you sighed.

"Ok, fine. No funeral. Now let's get Nymeria and get her to the vet." 

"Thank you." The two men followed you to your room where Nymeria instantly woke up from her nap and raced to your side. 

Bruce crouched down next to her and began to feel her stomach. She, in turn, began to wash his face and he laughed. "Thanks, girl. Well I think my suspicions were correct. This little girl is going to be a mommy."

"Hell," you muttered just as Steve walked into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Brooklyn walked in to the room between Cap's legs and immediately began to snuggle Nymeria. You glared over at your boyfriend. "What?!"

"Nymeria is pregnant."

"I thought you said you were going to keep her from other dogs!"

"I did! All except one!" You pointed down at Steve's lovable rescue mutt.

“Whoa! You can’t think this is Brooklyn’s fault! He’s fixed!”

“And yet he surely is playing the role of father incredibly well.” You gestured at his dog snuggling next to yours on the ground. “My dog didn’t experience immaculate conception, Rogers!”

“Maybe you’re jumping to conclusions. Maybe Nymeria is just sick.”

“For your sake you better hope so.”

“How ‘bout this? I’m so confident it isn’t Brooklyn’s fault I’ll even bet on it. Let’s get Nymeria tested at the vet’s and then have Tony figure out if Brooklyn is the father with his equipment. Loser has to do whatever the winner says for a week!”

“Deal!” You reached out and shook Steve’s hand.

“If you two are done,” Tony interrupted, “we should get Nymeria out of here.”

“Agreed. Let’s go, girl!” Your dog shot up and became your giant shadow. The four of you piled into one of Tony’s larger vehicles and left for the vet to figure out the status of Nymeria.


	2. A Deal Is A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's dog has her puppies and a bet is collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would have this up yesterday! Sorry! Got distracted and then wine happened lol!

Almost two months later you were in your room surrounded by very sleepy puppies and a happy mother. Bruce and Tony were there as well checking on Nymeria's vitals and making sure each puppy was healthy. One of the pups wandered sleepily over from Nymeria, its belly full of milk. You gently reached down and picked up the little one to cuddle it close to your chest.

Tony came silently over. "Ok, the pups are a couple of weeks old so they should be old enough for us to extract a couple milliliters of blood so we can conduct the paternity test. Just hold this little one still real quick." You did and Tony was in and out in a moment. "Great. Now we just need to get a sample from Nymeria and one from Brooklyn. Bruce? Can you get the sample from Brooklyn while I have _____ help me get one from Nymeria?"

"Sure thing." Bruce gave Nymeria a quick scratch behind the ears before leaving to find Steve.

You placed the puppy back into the whelping box and helped Tony by holding Nymeria around the neck, scratching all over her head. "Atta girl, I know you've had a long few months. We just have to do one more test, ok?"

Nymeria answered by licking your face and giving a soft whimper when Tony drew her blood. He capped the syringe and grabbed the one used on the puppy. "Ok Bruce and I should have results in a day or two. I'd say quicker but the tests are more made for humans than dogs."

"Thanks, Tony. Though I'm still a hundred percent sure Steve's dog is the dad."

Tony smirked at you. "So what do you have planned for Capsicle?"

"Not sure yet, but rest assure it'll be embarrassing." 

"That's my girl!" He gave you a quick squeeze of your shoulder before leaving your room.

You enjoyed a couple of hours with the puppies before Steve poked his head into your room with Brooklyn at his feet. "So there's the father and grandfather. Was wondering when you'd visit the pups."

Steve laughed as they came into the room. "I thought I told you, Brooklyn's not the dad. I had that taken care of before Nymeria came around."

"Physical or chemical?"

"What?"

"What type of method was used? Physical or chemical?"

"Oh, uh, chemical?"

"There in lies the problem. It's still not a hundred percent effective like the surgical type. So it could very well have been conducted incorrectly." You shook your head. "Oh Steve, what a week you are going to have once Tony and Bruce finish the testing."

"You mean what a week  _you'll_ have."

"You're absolutely right. I have to make sure I have plenty of memory space on my phone for all the video of you I'm going to take. Maybe I can get Parker to take some from the ceiling as a fun little added view point."

Steve laughed and began to tickle you. "Don't think you're going to win that easily! I know my dog is innocent!"

You tried to wiggle out of Cap's grasp. "Oh my god stop! I can't take that! I'll make the week even worse for you!"

"Guess I'll take my chances!" He continued to tickled you before stopping long enough to give you a kiss. You leaned into the kiss only to be interrupted by a puppy trying to climb out of the box.

“Ok, Houdini, back in you go.” You grabbed the pup and gently put it back. Nymeria climbed back into the box so the puppies would snuggle against her for sleep.

A few days later you and Steve were in Tony’s lab awaiting the results. Steve had his arm around your shoulders as you idly chatted with Bruce. Finally Tony walked up with a chart in his hands.

He cleared his throat and began with his best Maury Povich impression. “In regards to Nymeria’s puppies.... Steve.... Brooklyn IS the father!”

“YES!” You shouted as both of your hands shot above your head in victory. You then turned to point you finger at Cap. “I fucking knew it! Pay up, Rogers!”

“Damnit! Are you sure, Tony?”

“It’s ninety-nine percent positive, Cap. Sorry to say your mutt isn’t fixed like you thought.”

You did a mini happy dance while laughing maniacally. “Oh Rogers, the week I have planned for you!”

Steve was annoyed but he could help but find your little dance cute. “Ok, so what do you have in mind?”

Your smile became an evil grin. “Don’t worry, I’m not starting until Sunday so you have two days to relax.”

But those two days flew by and the next thing Steve knew he was walking into the common area of the Avengers’ Compound to find you there with that same evil grin.

“Ah man! Already! I just woke up and was going to hit the gym!”

“You know what they say: no rest for the wicked!” You walked over to your boyfriend and tossed him a bag. He opened it to find a 1950s style apron in the colors of pink and white. “Today you’re going to clean my room and bathroom wearing this over your clothes AS WELL AS cleaning Nymeria’s whelping box!”

“Awww man!” From the corner of the room, Bucky and Sam were rolling with laughter.

Steve leveled a glare at them before storming off to your room holding the bag. You chased after him with your phone on video.

Monday greeted Steve with you dragging him to the media room.

“Today you’ll be made to watch all those Twilight movies.”

“But you hate those movies too!”

“I never said I was watching them with you.”

“Then how will you know I even will?!”

You just smiled as you opened the door. On the couch was Vision and Wanda. “Becuase Wanda loves them! Meet your viewing buddies! Oh, and Wanda? Don’t forget to fill Steve on everything that’s missing from the books.”

As you closed the door you heard Steve’s cry of agony and couldn’t help but laugh.

The following day Steve tried to sneak into the gym before meeting up with you, but you were way ahead of him and waiting in the gym’s doorway.

“Sorry, Cap. No escaping that easily!” You grabbed Steve’s hand and lead him to your room. “Nymeria needs a bath after the week she’s had.”

“Ah c’mon! I’ve seen you bath her and both you and the room looks like it was attacked by soap and wet fur.”

You just handed him a dog brush. “Don’t forget to get rid of any matted fur she may have!”

On Wednesday you had him wash your bike and car inside and out while wearing his swim trunks and a coconut bra. Bucky and Sam weren’t allowed outside for fear of death but Parker was on a nearby wall taking video.

Thursday found Cap scrubbing the kitchen from top to bottom in that apron again while you looked on as you had a glass of wine and a candy bar.

“You missed a spot.” Pointing at the greasy spot his hand accidentally left on the fridge.

“Godda-”

“Language!” Tony laughed as he walked by. Steve just grumbled.

Friday you decided to do something for the whole team so you had Steve make dinner and dessert for everyone.... once again wearing the apron. Bucky and Sam were a puddle of laughter while Tony smirked off to the side with Bruce and Nat at the table.

“Man, if I knew this was happening today, I would have told Clint to get his ass to the compound.” Nat pulled out her camera and began taking video. “Guess this’ll have to do.”

Steve dreaded Saturday and when the day finally arrived he was afraid to leave his room for whatever you had planned for him. But the call never came and he snuck into the kitchen and then the gym. By noon he was starting to panic. You hadn’t made him wait this long all week and he knew whatever you had planned would be big.

Finally, sometime in the late afternoon, the other shoe dropped.

“Captain Rogers?”

“Yes, FRIDAY?”

“Miss _____ has requested that you meet her in her room.”

Steve sighed. “Alright. I’m on my way.”

He dragged his feet, fearing what could be awaiting him. Steve knocked on your door. “Come in, Rogers.”

Steve opened the door to find the room mostly dark except for a light coming from the bathroom and a few electric candles you had. “Uh, where’s Nymeria and the puppies?”

“Nat is babysitting tonight. We have a long night ahead of us.”

Steve sighed and nodded his head even though he still hadn’t spotted you. “Ok, let’s get this over with. What do you want me to do tonight?”

“Me.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Me.” You came out of the bathroom in a very suggestive outfit. “I figured your last night of the bet should benefit us both.”

A huge grin broke out over his face and he pulled you close. “Yes, ma’am!”

“Love you, Steve.”

“Love you, too, doll.”


End file.
